Saints Drank and Strippers
by Chibi-Angelwolf-chan
Summary: After defeating an alien race, Genesis, the boss of the Saints, has been busy trying to get her gang back in order. When Pierce decides to hold a party featuring Zimos's newest strippers, things get pretty heated between the boss and Johnny. Fem!bossxJohnny Gat one shot.


Hey everyone! It's been a long time since I've written a fanfic and a first time writing a Saints Row one! This is a one-shot story I wrote up and I'm hoping to add a sequel onto it also.** I wanted to give you a heads up that things will get very steamy. If you're uncomfortable with detailed sex I suggest you not read it.** This takes place after Saints Row 4 when (I assume) they got Earth back. I hope you enjoy it! I had a blast writing it!

**Saints Drank and Strippers**

The Saints were on top once again. Genesis, the boss of the Saints, was pleased with herself for once again overcoming the odds. She took pride in her work and her gang. Being the boss of an elite famous gang was tough, but she enjoyed every moment of it.

She was driving around Steelport, hoping to touch base with one of her squads in a neighborhood when her phone started going off. She took her phone out of the cup holder in her car and looked down to see who it was. Pierce was calling. She furrowed her eyebrows, wondering if she really wanted to take the call or not. With a sigh, she pressed the answer button and brought it up to her ear.

"Yo Pierce, I'm a little busy right now."

"Hey I know that, but I just wanted to let you know that I was going to hold a party tonight at the penthouse. Zimos got a new shipment of girls in and he wanted us to be the first to preview them."

"Heh, alright, sounds good to me. You're in charge of all the party planning, alright? I have got some important business I need to get done today."

"Like what? Chatting with the rookie Saints? I don't understand why you do that. Just seems like a waste of time."

"Hey now, getting to know all the members of my gang has helped me in the long run. It's part of the reason why we're so tough. They're all people, you know. If they know that the boss cares about them, they're loyal to the core. And you can't argue with my success record." Genesis had a smug smile creep onto her face.

"Well alright. You're the boss, Boss. Just be prepared to have some fun tonight, I got some new mix drinks I want everyone to try out. I think you're going to like them!"

"Ha, alright Pierce, if you say so. I'm gonna go now, I'll see you at the Penthouse later."

She had all of her business taken care of and then stopped at a nearby Planet Saints to get an outfit for the night. She had chosen a dark purple cocktail dress that fit snug around her curves, along with some black pumps and her favorite Saints Fleur necklace. She thought she looked pretty spiffy, tracing her hands down her dress, smiling proudly of her body. Being the boss, she demanded that she kept her body in shape, especially now since the Saints had become celebrities. She flexed her defined arm muscles in the mirror and a satisfying smile covered her face. She was one hot Saint, if she said so herself.

She decided to keep her deep teal hair down, applied some basic makeup, and got into her bright cerulean Raycaster and sped off towards her penthouse. When she arrived, she could see the flashing colored lights coming from the top of the building, the party had already started. She pulled her car into the garage and took the elevator to the top floor. She brushed her hair with her fingers, pulling up her breasts so they looked perkier. Johnny Gat had to be at the party tonight, he never misses stripper parties. She was secretly looking forward to this, she was hoping to get some alone time with him tonight. Ever since she confessed her feelings towards him and their first romp together, they weren't able to get in any more love making sessions. The ship was so cramped and everyone kept bugging them and then when they finally got back to Earth, Genesis had so much work to do to keep the Saints running. She had been feeling pretty frisky for a few weeks now, wanting to save her pleasure time for Gat. Even though they knew they were together, she still felt like she had to be more seductive than the rest of the girls in the room. She was the Alpha Saint and she wanted everyone to know it.

The elevator came to a pause with a ringing bell, and the doors opened up to a dark penthouse, with lasers and disco balls everywhere. She winced a bit as the wall of loud music hit her ear. She shook it off and entered the room with her famous strut. Many of her gang members immediately saw her, waving and greeting her with almost too much enthusiasm. She waved back as she made her way through the crowd. She spotted Shaundi, Asha, and Matt over by the bar where it appeared that Pierce was bartending.

"Hey Boss!" Shaundi embraced Genesis, as Asha and Matt acknowledged her.

"You have to try out this new drink Pierce has made! It's surprisingly good!" Shaundi showed Genesis.

"Yeah, and it's pretty powerful too. Matt is having a pretty hard time holding his liquor." Asha giggled as she pointed to the red faced, glazed eyed Matt.

"Genesis," Matt stumbled over to her and pulled her into a hug. "I am so glad we are friends. You are a great person. I am sorry I ever tried to kill you." Matt was now leaning his whole body against Genesis, as she had to grab onto him to keep him from falling down.

"Hey, me too Matt. You're a pretty ok guy." Matt smiled a crooked smile at her as Genesis gave a forced smile and started to hand him back over to Asha.

"Well Boss, you ready to try some SAINTS DRANK!" Pierce trilled about as he was shaking two metal mixers.

"Yeah, I need to get on Matt's level quick, haha!" she pointed her thumb in the direction of Matt.

"No worries, this shit will get you FUCKED UP! It's a secret recipe of mine!" Pierce said as he started to pour the liquid and ice into a glass. The drink was a bright purple and as Genesis took the glass, she looked at it inquisitively, smelled it, and then started taking huge gulps of it. The taste of grape, Saints Flow, and a dominant liquor filled her mouth.

"Woah, this is pretty strong! Well I better go check out these new strippers! See if they're Saints approved!" Genesis winked at her friends and walked off towards the main room. The music was even louder in that room. She quickly spotted Zimos in his purple pimp attire and sat down next to him on the couch. He was focused on the blonde girl dancing in his lap until Genesis tapped him on the shoulder and waved. Once he saw her, he immediately drew all his attention to her.

"So how do you like the new girls? I did pretty well huh?" Zimos pulled his golden microphone up to his neck and his auto-tuned voice came out.

"Yeah, I like them a lot. Now do I get to try them?"

"Of course you do my main bitch. Get the one you like the most."

Genesis looked through the crowd, trying to find the stripper she found the most attractive. As she looked around, she spotted Gat sitting across the room with a dark haired stripper pushing her breasts into his face. He must have been pretty drunk, as she saw his face was red and he was grinning like a kid in a candy store. Genesis immediately felt her heart pound and her cheeks get red. She clenched her cup tightly and immediately started chugging it.

"Woah girl, settle down. What's gotten your panties in a bunch?" Zimos sang as she looked toward him realizing that she was getting jealous over a stripper.

"I need more Saints Drank Zimos!" Genesis smiled at him and she made her way back over to the bar. She stood by the bar and watched Gat from afar, pounding the alcohol and waiting for a chance to catch him alone. After what seemed like forever to Genesis, the stripper finally finished her dance for Johnny and she left him, waving goodbye. By this point Johnny had been scanning the room and spotted his old friend. He caught her eye and waved at her, motioning for her to come join him. Genesis furrowed her eyebrows as her bitch face came out. She turned and walked away, going upstairs towards her room. This was incredibly stupid of her. She knew that Gat was as loyal as could be, as she had watched him from afar with the way he treated Aisha. She knew this was out of character for her, especially since it was only a stripper, but she couldn't help these feelings. A silent rage over came her as found a wall to sulk against. She had zoned out, too preoccupied with her feelings, as Johnny came over and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Great party, huh Gen?" Johnny smiled at her while she was startled at his presence.

"Yeah, Zimos did a great job finding these girls." By now, Genesis was trying to play the cool, professional card.

"You look pretty smokin' tonight, Gen. I haven't seen you dressed up like this in a long time. I like it." By now Johnny was getting closer to her, his hand now moving down the curves of her spine. She felt a sudden rush of warm euphoria overcome her. She couldn't tell whether it was the alcohol or Johnny's smile, but she felt a warm tingling sensation within her. She couldn't stop herself, even if she wanted to. She grabbed Johnny by the neck and pulled his face down to hers and pushed her lips against his. Johnny was taken back at first, but then he started to pull her body in towards him. They exchanged hard and drunk kisses as Genesis pushed him against the wall and wrapped one of her legs against his. She rubbed herself on his leg as her tongue started exploring his mouth. He played around with her tongue and lips, sometimes biting on her lower lip and pulling it towards him. Genesis was about to burst with pleasure and she had to stop herself. She stopped the kissing and looked up at him with the eyes of a predator.

"Let's go to my room," she breathed. She saw the big smile appear on his face and felt his penis get even harder against her. She led him by the hand to her room and shut the door and locked it. Just as Johnny was about to sit down, she jumped on top of him, kissing him and rubbing her body against his. She started roughly kissing his neck and she could tell by the spontaneous body shivers he had that he was thoroughly enjoying this too. Genesis made her way back up to his mouth and she snaked her fingers behind his jacket and started to pull it off. Johnny held onto her as he sat up and took off his jacket, his lips never leaving hers and she started to pull off his shirt. She traced her fingers along his hard body, feeling the dips of his abs. He started to play with her dress, trying to look for the zipper. When he found it, he slid it off her and started to admire her tattooed body. She took the sunglasses from his face and looked into his eyes. She pushed herself onto him again, wrapping her arms around him and forcing him onto his back again. She rubbed her breasts over his chest as they kissed, the warmth from his body enticing them. She could feel his rock hard member underneath her and she was hungry. She broke off the kisses and traveled down towards his pants. She unbuckled his pants and slid both them and his boxers off. His penis stood full erect as Johnny raised his head to see what she was doing down here. She smiled smugly at him as she traced her tongue on the underside of his tip.

"Oh god Gen." Johnny moaned as he laid back and she started tracing her tongue around the tip. She pressed her lips against the tip and pulled it into her mouth as her tongue started playing with him. He moaned with pleasure and it got Genesis even more excited. She trailed her tongue down to his stones and pulled one into her mouth as she forcefully flicked her tongue against it. By this point, Johnny had his hands stroking her hair as he stayed on his back, occasionally looking down to see what she was doing. She took his other teste and did the same thing, and then started working his whole member into his mouth. He laid his hand on top of her head as she moved her head up and down, tasting him with her whole mouth. She pulled up to catch her breath, a trail of saliva still connecting her and him. She looked at Johnny with desire as she licked her lips. Johnny couldn't handle it anymore as he grabbed her underneath her arms and pulled her on top of the bed. He pinned her down as she giggled and started kissing down her body. He paid close attention to her breasts, swirling his tongue around her hard nipples and gently sucking on them. The way she moaned drove him crazy. He made his way down her stomach and got to her panties. He pulled them off of her and nestled his face in between her legs. Genesis gasped with excitement and cradled his head and shoulders with her legs. He swirled his tongue around her clitoris and could feel her hips vibrate with excitement. He flattened his tongue and began licking her even more as she started to gasp more loudly. He could feel her about to burst and immediately stopped. He pulled away and looked at her with a thirst. He climbed on top of her and began to slid himself inside of her. She was so slippery and he couldn't help but moan with each thrust he gave.

"Damn Gen, you're so tight. You feel so good." Johnny gasped as he started to thrust back and forth in her.

"I've been waiting for you, Johnny." Genesis cooed as she wrapped her arms around him and started to dig her fingernails into his skin. Johnny could tell he was hitting the right spot because Genesis started to sink her fingernails into more. She had sharp fingernails, but it was a pain he found pleasure in that made him work harder. By now the only thing louder than their moans was the slapping of their skin together.

"Oh Johnny-" Genesis gasped as she started to orgasm, her hips started to throb. Johnny took this as his cue and let himself release inside of her. The warm fluids inside of her only heightened her orgasm as she wrapped her legs around him and brought him closer into her.

They had both finished and were exhausted. Johnny plopped right down on top of her, making sure not to squish her, but he couldn't help the shit eating grin on his face as he looked at her. Genesis raised her eyebrows at him, but then couldn't help but let her genuine smile come out. They giggled at each other, both satisfied with each other. He embraced her as she nuzzled her face into his chest. They were still both breathing heavily. Genesis began to close her eyes. She was exhausted. This was the most comfortable she felt in her bed and she had her lover to enjoy it with her.


End file.
